erediafandomcom-20200215-history
Races
The Imaneans Eurimedeans A strong and warfaring people, though quite defensive. The Eurimedeans are excellent ranchers and dragon breeders, but they also excel in the art of blacksmithing, mining and fishing. Physically they are strong, medium-sized and have average white skin. Their hair can have several textures, and is usually curly or wavy. Their government is a monarchy that manages both the kingdom of Eurimedea and that of Arcamana Arcamans A peaceful people, famous for agriculture, because of its fertile lands, and the arts and philosophy. They are good politicians, diplomats, scientists, architects, and craftsmen in general. Very famous for their fleet, which serves as much for exploration as for fishing and transport. Physically they are strong, medium-sized and average white skin. Their hair can have several textures, most commonly curly. Its government is a hostage monarchy, ruled by the king of Arcamana, Sarto of Maris and the King of Eurimedea, Euris of Ardanis. Belenians Belenians were one of the peoples exiled for having kaipó blood. They went to the mountains to the east and settled there. Due to the rigor of terrain and temperature, they have become a reclusive people, surviving through politics and commerce. They are known to be the imaneans who most proficiently explore magic, and are even seen with a certain prejudice by the most religious imaneans. Physically they retain the famous bright kaipós eyes that can have unusual colors like purple and orange, but with the typical physical posture of the eurimedeans and arcamans. Their hair can have several textures, straight being the most common. Their government is a magocratic oligarchy that calls itself the "Council of Witches". Cantesilians Cantesilians are very ancient imaneans, who call themselves the original imaneans. They live in the region of Cantessilia, a dry and infertile mountainous region, famous for its sandy winds. Their people were born in war and have war as a developing element of their culture. They live by conquest, both outside and within society itself. Physically, they are strong and tall with light white skin. Their hair can have several textures, being more commonly straight. Their government is an expansionist empire. Varlanders The varlanders are the inhabitants of Varland, a green and fertile land of chilly, mild temperature. They are usually peaceful, but they are also honourable and intelligent warriors who use a mix of war strategy and brute force to secure their borders. They are mainly famous for agriculture, hunting and fishing, but are also known to be the only imaneans who have managed to tame flying dragons. The varlanders are tall and fair skinned, with often light hair and eyes as well. There is a group of scholars who believe that they have kaipó blood, but due to the absence of bright eyes, this theory is not very accepted. Their government is a feudal monarchy, but the rulers of each region have the freedom to organize their lands and even create laws that differ from royal law. Taymatese The taymatese are the imaneans with strongest kaipó blood. They were exiled and fled south across the sea. Their culture is by no means military, and so they have developed into art, commerce, and crafts. They are well known for their quality artifacts, priceless jewels, finest sewing clothes, pictures and sculptures that look real. Physically they are extremely light-skinned and their hair is very light, often with metallic shades such as silver, gold, pink and copper. Their eyes are bright like those of the kaipós and they are adapted to the extreme cold of the region. Their government is a relatively complex parliamentary principality. Bajir The bajir hail from the country of Bajira, a large desert on the continent of Urgun. Some scholars believe they initially came from Iman, but there is no reliable record of that, since their society was practically decimated several times. In Urgun, they were enslaved for many years, along with the gounes, and even sold as slaves to imanean societies. Their independence is relatively recent, linked to their migration to an infertile area of difficult access in the continent. There, their current society is made up of powerful warriors and merchants, excellent craftsmen, versed in gathering and manipulating precious stones and metals. Physically, they have very dark skin and curly or wavy hair. Their eyes are usually dark, but it is not uncommon find a bajir with clear eyes. Sansith Possibly the most curious people, the sansith (or "people of Sansith") exist at the midpoint between life and death. Legend has it, an old king disagreed with his twin brother and fled, but during the escape, all the dissidents who accompanied him ended up dying. Casther, the imanean goddess of life and death, took pity on their situation and brought them back to life. Thus, the Sansith inhabit an island that also became known as Isle of Sansith. Their physical appearance is not decadent, but is clearly non-living, mainly because of their pallor and sometimes a slight gaunt. They are ruled by a monarch who is anthologically called the Dead King. Very little is known about the Sansith unless that they rarely take part in any conflict, although they end up trading with neighbouring peoples. They worship Casther as the one goddess and reject the other gods of the imanean pantheon. The Kaipós Alari The alari are an ancient society of kaipós, coming from the first split of Kaipó society. They separated from the kaari because they did not trust the imaneans and did not want contact. As a result, they migrated to the Forest to the North and settled in the Green Mountains. They believe that they are the pure kaipós, not accepting any other language but the ancient kaipó, and preserve many of the legendary characteristics of the ancient race. Physically they are light brown with reddish skin and mostly straight black, brown or white hair (regardless of age). They are ruled by a queen. Kuri Kuris is the name collectively given to the various tribes of kaipós that managed to escape from the slavery in Iman. They settled mainly in the Dark Forest and in the forests of Belenia. In this, they look physically different. The Kuris of Belenia are usually lighter, with lighter hair, while those in the northern forests are more reddish with darker hair. They are famous for being reclusive, some quite defensive of their territory, and extremely attached to the woods, and nature itself, defending it at all costs. Yubbi The yubbi are the descendants of the kaipós that inhabited the coast of Iman and the nearest islands. They are friendly, but distrustful. Although their society is not large in numbers, they have domesticated large aquatic dragons, which has cooled any kind of external hostility. Physically they are of medium or low size, very dark skin and black hair, brown or ginger. An important feature of the yubbi are the bioluminescent stains that your skin has contracted over time due to the consumption of a kelp native to the islands. This substance is also common to all species of cataloged sea dragons, and even some fish. They are ruled by the Coral King and its capital is a large castle made of corals and shells which, long ago, had been an underwater reef. Kaari When the kaipós initially arrived in Iman, they divided between alari and kaari. The alari did not want contact with the native imaneans, while the kaari not only did not oppose it, but also accepted the help of the imaneans in order to reestablish themselves as a society. The War of the Kaipós had most of the kaari flee into the forest and become kuri. Those who remained as slaves (and later as freed slaves) continued to call themselves kaari. Urgals Urgals The most predominant race in most of the cold and hilly continent of Urgun are the so-called urgals, of which two other races descend. They are a race of warriors who have honour and strength as their highest values. They are extremely organized and everything they do is done with tremendous discipline and appreciation. Physically, they are tall and strong, about 50cm, on average, taller than the average imanean. Their skin varies between shades of grey and beige and their eyes also take on shades of grey, from very dark to very light. Their hair is usually smooth and dark and some urgals have subtle bony plaques along their heads, called "crowns". They believe they are descendants of the Draconians, a legendary breed of humanoid dragons. Rangardians The Rangardians are a offshoot of the urgals who inhabit the icy south mountains of Iman. Physically they are very similar to the urgals of Urgun, but their skin is generally clearer and they have underdeveloped crowns. They're an extremely peaceful and spiritualistic people, but as urgals, they also value honesty and strength. The few times they engage in politics and combat have to do with defending the weak. The rangardians are famous for their ability to tame and breed dragons, even the wildest ones. Gounes Gounes are the descendants of the urgal "bad bloods", a result of generations of failings from the perfect society of Urgun, who became a unique people who, although smaller and more feeble, their perseverance and warm personality helped them succeed in establishing a civilization and with a very special culture. Physically, they are smaller and leaner than the urgals, and they are also usually a little darker. In urgal society, gounes are often seen in subservient roles such as servants, coachmen, cooks and, in earlier time periods, slaves. They created free port cities along the north and east coast of Urgun, however, establishing port cities, and becoming famous for their exceptional charisma and mercantile ability.